1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cage assembly for tending poultry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cage assembly for poultry tending including a device for drying dung collected by a dung belt is disclosed in DE 3715735C2.
With cage assemblies for tending poultry having great length inertial forces on pivot drives result which cause changes in the lengths of pull rods and push rods. These changes are of different magnitudes and sometimes are of considerable degree and lead to irregular operation and considerable vibration of the entire system.
An improvement in this situation is offered by the drive described in EP 0387819A1 for an air flow device of a cage assembly for tending poultry. This device works with pulling elements, with at least one spring acting against the direction of the driving force being attached to the elements. This spring keeps the pulling element under suitable tensile stress even during backward movement, resulting in uniform lengthening of the pulling elements.
Wet cleaning must be used in a cage assembly because of the risk of salmonella. Therefore, contrary to instructions, the air flow device may be switched off during cleaning. This can result in undesired deposition of chicken dung, leading to considerable imbalances. These imbalances can become so great that the springs break.